Gravity feeding rotatable shelving systems for the purpose of exposing products and articles to customers in stores are known. By providing gravity feeding new articles are transported to the front side of the shelves as a customer purchases an article. To avoid that articles with a certain best-before date, do not get hidden from the customer by means of articles, having better best-before dates, being placed in front of the older articles when refilling the shelf, the gravity feeding shelves are preferably refilled from the rear.
WO 2008/060222 discloses a shelf assembly for displaying articles, which shelf assembly is to be placed in a limited space. The shelf assembly consists of a shelving section with a front and a rear having a plurality of gravity-feeding shelving sections vertically arranged. The shelving section is arranged to be rotatable about an axis of rotation, between a display position in which the front of the shelving sections is accessible, and a refill position in which the rear of the shelving section is accessible.
Although, the shelving assembly above is generally good for providing an efficient refilling of the shelving assembly from the rear, it is limited when it comes to flexibility of refilling. For instance if one article which is displayed on one shelf is more popular than the articles on the other shelves, the whole assembly must be rotated when refilling that specific shelf, which exposes the staff for unnecessary work.